


Por una casualidad

by Nonimi



Category: X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: AU, Humor, M/M, Romance, Slash, Yaoi
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-26
Updated: 2020-06-21
Packaged: 2021-03-02 10:40:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,076
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23849833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nonimi/pseuds/Nonimi
Summary: Logan ha estado teniendo problemas médicos en sus "partes" y necesita con urgencia un urólogo. Atendiendolo un joven y tímido doctor Maximoff.A la par sus amigo Charles pronto se casará, y quizás el mocoso que lo atendió esté estrechamente ligado al imbécil que le quitó a su gran amor.
Relationships: Erik Lehnsherr & Charles Xavier, Erik Lehnsherr/Charles Xavier, Logan & Pietro Maximoff, Logan (X-Men)/Pietro Maximoff
Comments: 3
Kudos: 23





	1. Capítulo 1

James Howlett un importante gerente de una gran compañía, era el más hábil en su campo, nadie le ganaba y ningún negocio se le escapaba. Pero eso no era todo, además de todos sus atributos intelectuales, estaba dotado de grandes atractivos físicos, un cuerpo realmente trabajado y un rostro masculino, realmente apetecible.

Era admirado tanto por hombres como mujeres, ambos sexos baboseaban con él. Pero solo algunos tenían privilegio de compartir la cama con un inmortal como él, además, el rumor decía que no dejaba nada que criticar, pues el sexo con él era una experiencia divina y sublime, un "paraíso terrenal".

Sin embargo, estos días el hombre que ya en sus cuarenta, no se encontraba bien y lo peor es que no sabía a quién contarle de sus males, pues pese a todo tenía algo de vergüenza, ¿Acaso era normal que a un hombre de su edad le doliera el "miembro y otras molestias en la zona? Decidió esperar un par de días, de seguro ya se le pasaría.

Ese día se disponía a almorzar con dos de sus grandes amigos, Wade, quien además era su asistente personal y Charles, otro empresario con quien se asociaba constantemente.

El almuerzo transcurrió de lo más normal, hablaron alegremente de distintos asuntos, dejando de lado por un tiempo, todo lo relacionado con dinero y negocios.

— Me caso — pronunció torpemente y algo sonrojado Charles.

— ¡Que! — exclamaron al unísono los otros dos, no sabían qué diablos estaba ocurriendo, ambos creían haber escuchado mal, no podía ser verdad lo que estaban escuchando, Charles siempre dijo que el matrimonio y él no combinaban.

— Bueno, es lo que escucharon. Con Erik hemos decidido hacerlo legal, ya llevábamos bastantes años y bueno, es el paso a seguir. Sera algo muy pequeño, ambos están invitados, y, Logan ¿Podrías ser mi padrino? — preguntó Charles, ya más tranquilo, habiendo superado la etapa de nervios, y al fin dejando escapar su alegría, aunque jamás aceptaría en público que llevaba tiempo soñando con el matrimonio.

Logan estaba por aceptar la propuesta de su amigo cuando sus molestias lo aproblemaron, sentía como si agujas se le clavaran en la vejiga y la uretra, junto a unas ganas incontrolables de orinar. Salió rápidamente al baño, mientras le gritaba un "claro" a su amigo. Charles y Wade se quedaron confundidos, no sabían qué diablos había pasado, seguro eran cólicos.

Luego de unos minutos, Howlett volvió ya relajado y algo apenado por la emergencia recién vivida, no sabía cómo expresar lo recién ocurrido.

— Charly claro que me encantaría ser tu padrino, después de todo, he visto cada etapa de su relación y se cómo ambos se quieren con locura, se como amas a ese imbécil — terminó de expresar el hombre mientras sonreía.

— Genial — agradeció el de ojos azules, las lágrimas amenazaban por caer.

— Vamos a lo importante — interrumpió Wade — nos explicas que fue lo de recién, ¿Viste a alguna amiguita o amiguito de esas que te llevas a la cama? ¿O acaso te dolió lo del matrimonio? — preguntó el asistente riendo, mientras molestaba a su amigo.

— Chicos, esto, como lo digo... Tengo problemas con mi "amigo" de ahí abajo, me duele un montón y me la paso orinando ¿No saben que rayos puede ser? — pregunto un avergonzado Logan, él podía hablar de sexo y mujeres (y un par de veces hombres) sin tapujo, pero le molestaba hablar de sus propios genitales, todo un macho. Se avergonzó de sí mismo.

— Quizá donde lo estuviste metiendo — comentó Wade sonriendo, aguantando las ganas de reírse en la cara de su amigo.

— No creo que sea algo grave, pero deberías ir a un especialista. Le diré a Erik que te recomiende uno, ya que él no te puede atender pues su área son los niños — explicó su amigo muy serio, mientras sacaba su móvil para contactar a su pareja.

Luego del incidente siguieron conversando de cosas banales, no atosigaron más a Charles con el tema del matrimonio, pues sabían lo cerrado que era él con esos temas, pese a agradecían la confianza por ser los primeros en enterarse. Y bueno, Logan estaba aún más feliz por poder ser testigo de su amigo, si bien en un pasado había estado detrás de él, hoy en día sólo era una gran amistad. Erik se había demostrado hosco con él, sabia toda la historia del amor no correspondido, pero en la actualidad mantenían una relación cordial.

De pronto llegó Erik, con su sonrisa especial para su novio, y aun reluciendo su blanco delantal del hospital. Inmediatamente llegó, se acercó a su chico, dándole un profundo beso, ellos acostumbraban a mostrar su amor sin vergüenza alguna. Tanto Wade como Logan se encargaron de felicitarlo, aunque este último aprovechó de hacer un par de amenazas de último momento.

— Puedes ir con mi hijo — explicó Erik luego de que Charles le susurrara el problema de Logan — es un excelente médico, hace muy poco terminó su postítulo en urología.

— Jamás Lehnsherr, imbécil— respondió Logan abochornado mientras se retiraba rápido del lugar escuchando las risas de sus amigos, ya le pediría a Ororo, su secretaria, que consiguiera hora con algún médico.

El día de la consulta llegó, se le hacía raro eso de tener que exponerse ante un hombre que no conocía, pues debía reconocer que ya había tenido encuentros sexuales con otros, si bien no eran muchos y prefería a las mujeres, tampoco los descartaba. Esperaba que ese tal Peter Maximoff fuera un viejo, o al menos alguien que no lo abochornara, ya mucho hacía con estar ahí.

Cuando finalmente fue llamado, ante él se presentó un muchacho claramente menor que él, de cabellos claros y unos lindos ojos café, se veía tímido, fue muy profesional al presentarse.

Estuvieron hablando de sus males, todo apuntaba a una infección urinaria y finalmente solicitó ir a la camilla, pidiendo que se quitara los pantalones y ropa interior para poder revisar su virilidad.

Logan se sonrojó, pero hizo lo solicitado. El doctor se acercó profesionalmente a revisar, poniéndose guantes y procediendo a tocar el miembro. Howlett no sabe que le paso, pero se estaba excitando ante los actos del doctor, y lo aterraba la vergüenza de esta situación. Peter lo miro riéndose, y diciendo que no tenia de que avergonzarse, no era al primero que le sucedía, aunque, pese a lo dicho él también se encontraba sonrojado.

Howlett cada vez se sentía más acalorado, los labios y el cuerpo del joven doctor se veían tan apetitosos, definitivamente el mocoso era su tipo, de habérselo encontrado en algún bar, lo hubiera invitado una copa para luego terminar en algún hotel.

Se subió la ropa rápidamente y avanzó, tomando a Peter por sorpresa, mientras lo giraba y tomaba sus labios, el chico no puso resistencia alguna, y se entregó al placer, él lo deseaba desde que lo vio entrar a su consulta. Fue un beso de aquellos, mucha pasión, lenguas y mordidas.

Cuando terminaron, Peter se alejó rápidamente mientras su cara estaba completamente roja, no sabía que decir o hacer, era primera vez que sentía y hacia este tipo de cosas, claramente acababa de romper todos los juramentos y ética profesional que pudiera tener, tenía ganas de azotar su cabeza contra el muro, su carrera profesional había acabado, había abusado de un paciente, era le peor médico, una mierda de persona.

— Mierda, mierda, mierda. Perdón, realmente lo siento, no sé qué me pasó — el chiquillo no dejaba de hablar mientras caminaba de un lado a otro, pensando en que más hacer.

— Tranquilo niño, yo fui quien lo empezó — el mayor se acercó y le acarició la mejilla, Peter cerró los ojos, para Logan fue como acariciar un gatito — ahora doctor, me explica que tengo y que debo hacer para este puto dolor.

— Señor Howlett, tiene una infección urinaria, debe tomar antibióticos por una semana. Y, evite tener relaciones sexuales, pues está muy inflamado — explicó aún tartamudeando y claramente avergonzado, mientras le extendía la receta.

— Dime que te volveré a ver, al menos dame tu número móvil — pidió Logan con una sonrisa seductora, el nunca pedía números, pero necesitaba ver a Peter una vez más, ansiaba llegar hasta el final con él. Sacó su móvil, pero se dio cuenta que su Iphone se encontraba sin batería, grandioso día para algo así. Peter con una sonrisita le extendió un post-it con su número personal

Logan se despidió formalmente, mientras le dedicaba una sonrisa torcida al doctor, el cual solo correspondió sonrojándose aún más.

— Cualquier duda señor Howlett, no dude en llamarme — Peter se mordió el labio, en un mal intento por coquetear.

— Te llamo en la noche — terminó diciendo Howlett en un susurro, mientras salía de la consulta médica con una gran sonrisa, después de todo no había sido tan malo ir al médico. 


	2. Capítulo 2

Peter siguió trabajando el resto del día, tan profesional como siempre. Sin embargo, aquel paciente de vez en cuando venía a su mente, es más, se encontraba realmente ansioso ante la promesa de un llamado, pues nunca había recibido ese tipo de propuestas, ya que mientras estudiaba estuvo cien por ciento enfocado en su carrera ignorando todo lo que se movía a su alrededor, gracias a eso logro terminar la carrera antes de tiempo, ingresar inmediatamente a la especialidad y hoy a sus casi 25 años ya se encontraba con un trabajo estable y muy bien remunerado, además de participar esporádicamente en una que otra investigación en el área.

En otro lado de la ciudad un ilusionado Logan, ante una experiencia nunca antes vivida llegaba a su oficina, cuando su asistente y amigo lo paro de inmediato, pues tenían un grave problema con un socio norteamericano, estaban a punto de perder el gran negocio del año.

Así que rápidamente Howlett se volvió en el lobo del negocio, como era llamado, e inicio una videoconferencia con los dueños de la empresa involucrada, había miles de dólares que salvar.

Al final de la agitada jornada para ambos, cada uno entre las penumbras de su casa y escuchando la suave lluvia que comenzaba a caer, pensaban en el otro. Uno más ansioso que el otro.

Logan, cuando al fin se calmó luego de la situación vivida, aunque aún quedaban una que otra cosa que zanjar con los socios, él creía firmemente que ningún millón se le escaparía. Pero ya dejando el trabajo para su próxima jornada, recordó la promesa de la llamada, sacando su IPhone, aun sin batería. Recordando rápidamente aquel papel entregado por su "urólogo favorito", fue por su chaqueta, pero no encontró nada, reviso sus pantalones, pero el bendito papel con los datos más importantes no aparecía por ningún lugar. Inclusive fue a buscarlo a su auto, pero para mala suerte de él tampoco logro dar con lo buscado.

Se calmó pensando en que se había caído en algún lugar de la oficina y todo mejoraría, además, siempre podía ir a verlo al hospital. Pese a todo esa noche durmió realmente mal, apenas pegó el ojo, ya que estaba sumamente preocupado, pues en primera instancia había roto una promesa. Había quedado como un mentiroso, quizá qué diablos iba a pensar el doctor de él. Pero a la vez se sentía como cualquier idiota adolescente, nunca antes le había importado lo que otro pensara de él, menos preocuparse por algo como un coqueteo, se sentía como un estúpido adolescente.

Maximoff por su parte se sentía frustrado, había sido tan imbécil de creerle al ardiente paciente que lo había visitado y él como cualquier chico de quince le había creído todo. Realmente todo esto era consecuencia de no haber vivido una adolescencia normal, ahora estaba sintiendo y pensando cosas adolescentes con retraso, lo que era algo realmente patético.

Se despejó con una taza de café, y se dispuso a revisar nuevamente su próxima conferencia, pues se acercaba un importante congreso, para el cual tendría que viajar, estaba ansioso por presentar sus nuevos resultados.

Al día siguiente pese a que a que Logan buscó su oficina no hayo nada, así que la única solución era dar la cara como todo el hombre que era, pedir disculpas y volver a tener una forma de contacto con Maximoff, sin embargo, el problema de día anterior se incrementó y no tuvo tiempo ni siquiera para probar un mísero bocado. Cuando al fin se libró de todo y al fin había obtenido éxito, pues a él nada se le escapaba, se dio cuenta que ya era muy tarde y el hospital estaría cerrado, y para su mala suerte, se venía el fin de semana, donde no había consultas médicas. Decidió calmarse, después de todo no había hecho nada grave, solo era un malentendido que ya solucionaría pues él era experto en ese tipo de cosas.

El sábado por la tarde se encontró con su amigo, ya que ambos debían comprar la ropa formal para el matrimonio que sería en una semana. Erik y Charles habían decidido comprar por separado para darse una sorpresa en cuanto al vestuario.

— _¡Logan! ¿Te parece bien este?_ — le repetía la pregunta Charles a su mejor amigo, el cual parecía estar en cualquier parte, menos, siendo una buena compañía para elegir la mejor ropa para el día que se venía.

— _Perdón, estoy algo_ _distraído_ _. Me gusta más la combinación de color negro con azul, combinan con tus ojos y_ _esos_ _colores que te quedan bien._ _Además,_ _pienso_ _que_ _Erik_ _ira de colores más claros,_ _así_ _que combinaran bien_ — terminó de explicar Logan, mientras le dedicaba una sonrisa a su mejor amigo. Este es el momento de disfrutar junto a él, y sinceramente, él estaba tan feliz de ver a dos personas consolidar su amor, el sabía lo mucho que se amaban y cuantos les había costado decidirse a estar juntos.

Luego de eso, él también se decidió por algo nuevo, ya que después de todo era el padrino de la boda, no podía fallar o estaba seguro de que Charles lo recriminaría el resto de su vida.

— Charles, no deberías comprar algo de ropa interior para tu noche de bodas — Logan comenzó a reír al ver como Charles se ponía cada vez más rojo, él simplemente soltó una de sus roncas risas, no podía creer que su amigo estuviera actuando de esa forma, y con él, que conocía sus facetas más descaradas. Pero aún así, Charles asistió algo avergonzado mientras Logan se quería golpear, ahora por su estúpida broma tendría que acompañarlo.

Charles se decidió por un modelito que haría suspirar a su futuro esposo, era de finos encajes y en un color tan azul como sus ojos. A Logan le parecía divertida la situación, encontraba adorable a Charly, pero también le daba algo de risa, pero no se reiría pues temía herir sus sentimientos, solo estaba seguro de que el idiota de Lehnsherr iba a sufrir un paro cardiaco.

La tarde pasó rápido, compartieron y se dedicaron a conversar, Logan no pudo evitar estar algo sobreprotector, se sentía algo idiota, pero sentía como si estuviera perdiendo a su amigo, a su más grande amor, después de todo, solo por Charles había tenido sentimientos profundos.

— Logan _,_ _perdón por hacerte sufrir durante años_ — el mencionado casi escupe el café, no se esperaba ese tipo de palabras, ni siquiera entendía a que iban — _s_ _iempre_ _supe de tus sentimientos, y aún así no me importó tener sexo contigo_ — ahora si que Logan quería huir, realmente algo estaba mal en la cabeza de Charles, eso ya había sido hace bastantes años, ya todo estaba solucionado — fue un idiota, siempre te di esperanzas, porque tenía miedo de que me abandonaras — antes de que Charles siguiera prefirió intervenir.

— Charly todo esta en orden, solo fue un tonto que confundió nuestra amistad — tomó sus manos con cariño — sinceramente, solo albergo cariño hacia ti, y estoy muy feliz de que hayas encontrado a alguien, aunque ese sea el imbécil de Erik Lehnsherr.

_Luego de esa sincera conversación, ambos se dieron un abrazo, sabían que todo seguiría igual, su amistad no tendría por qué cambiar._

_Ya para el lunes, lo primero que hizo Logan fue pasar por el hospital, necesitaba ver a Peter, porque no se lo podía sacar de la cabeza, ni siquiera una noche en su bar favorito lo hizo interesarse por alguien, sólo lo quería a él._

_Estuvo afuera de su consulta, pero quien terminó saliendo era una ya vieja mujer, de su médico favorito ni rastros, así que de mala gana y sintiéndose algo ridículo fue a hablar con la secretaria._

Ya era lunes y lo primero que hizo Logan fue ir al hospital pues tenía planeado conseguir ver a Peter como fuera. Primero se paró un rato frente a la sala donde atendía, pero al cabo de unos minutos vio salir a una doctora, la cual no perdió tiempo en guiñarle un ojo, ante lo cual él se hizo el desentendido.

Ella le informó que el joven doctor, estaría toda la semana fuera, pues se encontraba en un importante congreso, hablando sobre su investigación más reciente. Logan no sabía que hacer, no estaba dispuesto a esperar una semana más, quería tener alguna forma de contactarlo rápido, tendría que recurrir a sus habilidades en los negocios.

Finalmente, después de uno que otro coqueteo, logró que una de las muchachas le diera el mail personal de Peter, ante lo cual le agradeció con un sutil pero acalorado beso en la mejilla, quedando la pobre chica suspirando y sonrojada.

_Estimado Peter:_

_Primero que todo, perdón por no haberte contacto esa noche. Puedes creer lo ridícula que es la vida, se me perdió el papel con tu número. Lo busqué por todas partes, traté de ir antes al hospital a buscarte, pero por problemas en mi empresa no pude ir hasta el día de hoy, donde me encuentro con la noticia que te has ido. Así que espero puedas disculparme y me aceptes una cerveza o un café, para que nos conozcamos más, espero tú número._

_Créeme, yo no estoy jugando._

_Espero pronto noticias tuyas._

_James “Logan” Howlett_

La semana trascurrió sin mayores novedades, Howlett ya estaba histérico, revisaba su mail cada cinco minutos y ante cualquier notificación sacaba su móvil independiente de donde estuviera, pero nadie le respondía el mail enviado. Pero no se rendiría, esperaría a que Peter volviera al hospital y lo buscaría, al menos para darle una explicación.

Peter tuvo una semana agitada, se lo pasaba de exposición en exposición, apenas llegaba al hotel se dormía, estaba realmente agotado, había olvidado lo ajetreado que eran los congresos. Ni siquiera reviso sus mails, hasta el día miércoles, cuando se encontró con uno que le llamó la atención, pero prefirió no responder, quería pensar bien las cosas, ver si esta realmente interesado, además, no quería sufrir, y sabía que se convertiría en alguien vulnerable si llegaba a intentar estar con alguien, una vez libre de ese maldito congreso y del matrimonio de su padre, evaluaría el quehacer.

Logan luego de días sin respuesta, se decidió a dejar el aire lastimoso que lo estaba persiguiendo y a conseguir lo que quería, pues él lo alcanzaba todo en la vida, el mocoso no se le escaparía. Se sintió nuevamente lleno de energía.

Era sábado y el matrimonio de su mejor amigo, los novios se veían reluciente, aunque había uno bastante más nervioso que el otro, y claramente, era Erik quien estaba al borde de una crisis de pánico y Charles solo rodaba los ojos, no podía creer que estuviera así, el en cambio, estaba feliz.

El juez encargado de casarlos ya estaba empezando a dar las órdenes para proceder con el matrimonio, cuando las puertas de la recepción se abrieron, un muchacho venía apurado, casi corriendo mientras maldecía, Erik negó con la cabeza, Charles soltó una risa y Logan lo quedó sin mirando sin poder creerlo.

— ¡Tú! — gritaron ambos al unísono, mientras el resto no entendía que estaba pasando. 


	3. Capítulo 3

— ¡¿Qué mierda? — alcanzó a preguntar Erik cuando Charles le dio una patada en la tibia, pidiéndole silencio, mientras le pedía al juez que siguiera con la ceremonia.

Peter se acercó a su hermana quien en ese entonces estaba intentando disimular su risa, él la miró feo haciendo que su melliza se callara, aunque no dejara de dedicarle una boba sonrisa.

— Pet ¿es quien creo que es? — preguntó susurrando, mientras su hermano se ponía rojo hasta las orejas.

— Si — su voz fue apenas un susurro — ¿quién es?

— Un amigo de Charles — alcanzó a responder Wanda cuando Erik los quedó mirando con aquella mirada que sólo significaba una cosa, silencio.

La ceremonia continuó de forma tranquila, los mellizos rieron cuando su padre se equivocó en sus votos, Charles no hizo más que sonreír de forma dulce, intentando calmarlo, aunque en realidad estaba sólo disimulando, tenía grandes ganas de golpearlo por ser tan torpe, se conocían hace bastante, eran pareja hace un tiempo, no podía creer que el maravilloso Erik Lehnsherr se pusiera así, aunque lo entendía, no cualquier día tenían en placer de casarse con alguien como él, Charles Xavier, ahora de Lehnsherr.

Llegado el momento del beso todos aplaudieron felices, los mellizos no pudieron evitar soltar algunas lágrimas, conocían y querían mucho a Charles, para ellos realmente era otro padre. Fueron corriendo al encuentro de ambos, los abrazaron con cariño y dieron sus felicitaciones.

Dieron una fiesta en un pintoresco lugar, muy hermoso, lleno de hermosa decoración gracias a Raven, la hermana adoptiva de Charles, quien tenía un gusto realmente elegante para esas labores, totalmente distinto a su hermano.

Kurt se abrazó a quienes consideraba sus primos al igual que Warren, los cuatro muchachos eran amigos desde la infancia, realmente se querían y entendían muy bien, sin esperar más, fueron a la barra por algunos tragos.

Peter les contó ya exhausto del maldito congreso, Wanda no hizo más que reír mientras explicaba que todo iba bien en la clínica, aunque había llegado una interesante psiquiatra, la chica sonrió dulce, pero era realmente buena coqueteando, muy distinta al torpe de su hermano.

— Pet ¿por qué ese anciano no deja de mirarte — Warren le preguntó celoso, mientras lo abrazaba, Kurt no hizo más que reír por la sobreprotección de su novio, siempre decían que Peter era como su hijo, mientras Wanda era claramente la tía borracha. 

— Ese es Logan — Kurt los interrumpió, el sabía algunas cosas, después de todo era hijo de Raven — es amigo de mi madre y de Charles, aunque según tengo entendido con Charles fue más que amigo — hizo gestos sugerentes — tuvieron sexo — fingió una tos mientras reía — fue el eterno enamorado de Charles.

Peter sintió algo feo dentro de él, sintiéndose un estúpido, él se había ilusionado con alguien que había visto una sola vez, realmente había algo malo en su cabeza, la vida no era como una comedia romántica. Quizás tenía que salir más con Wanda, probar más cosas, seguramente debería aceptar lo que Warren siempre ofrecía, algo de hierba no le haría mal, podría dejar su timidez y tirarse algunos tipos, estaba decidido, ese sería su nueva meta en la vida, ligar en algún antro, como muy pocas veces había hecho en su vida.

Se empinó en shot una vez y otra vez, quizás tomarse cinco shots de tequila de una sola vez, luego de una semana donde apenas había dormido y comido, no era le mejor opción, pero ahí estaba Peter intentando parecer sobrio, disfrutando de la música.

— ¿Bailas?

— No

— Peter, yo…

— No bailo porque a penas me mantengo sentado — el muchacho soltó una risa — el puto mundo no para de girar, debo esperar a que se me baje el alcohol.

Wanda había llegado con algo de dulce y agua, para mejorar a su mellizo, quien prontamente caería borracho. Logan se fue antes de ser interrogado, esa muchacha lo miraba divertida, estaba segura de que sabía algo sobre ellos.

Charles abrazó el cuello de su amigo, mientras en un susurro le preguntaba que pasaba con su hijastro, de donde lo conocía. El empresario sentía como se ponía tenso, no quería confesar en que circunstancias ni que había ocurrido con Peter, si Lehnsherr se llegara a enterar de seguro le cortaba las bolas.

Peter ya estaba recuperado, por alguna extraña razón su metabolismo era rápido con la comida y el alcohol, ya estaba lo suficientemente sobrio para sentir vergüenza por todo, pero a la mierda, sólo había sido algo fugaz, ni siquiera valía la pena preocuparse, mejor buscar algo interesante en aquella fiesta, aunque solo habían amargados ancianos, muchas mujeres hermosas, lástima que fuera gay, lo más decente era Warren pero que asco, eso era como incesto se puso a reír solo ante su estúpido pensamiento.

Fue al sanitario, necesitaba mear con urgencia y los recién casados cortarían el pastel, era obvio que tenía que estar presente, así que corrió como sólo él sabía hacer. Rápidamente bajó su cremallera y se relejado mientras meaba.

— Peter

Ante el llamado se giró rápido, sin darse cuenta de que acababa de salpicar de orina el mismísimo James Howlett, no pudo evitar soltar una carcajada, sólo a él le pasaban esas cosas y en realidad ni vergüenza ni pena le daban sus desgracias, ya estaba más que acostumbrado.

— Perdón — intentó disculparse, pero la risa le ganó — no quería salpicarte — se reprendió mentalmente ¿acaso era un niño de cinco años? Si, si lo era, la madurez de un crío.

El serio empresario no pudo evitar contagiarse de la risa, estaba seguro de que a cualquier otra persona que le hubiera hecho lo mismo que Peter, hubiera terminado con algunos buenos golpes, en cambio él estaba riendo estúpidamente, no sabía que había hecho ese mocoso con su cabeza.

— Okay esto es hilarante — Peter dijo aun alegre para luego lavarse las manos — de todos los jodidos lugares nos encontramos aquí, en la boda de mi padre y Charles, por cierto, perdón por tu pérdida, de seguro querías mucho a Charles — lo dijo de forma sincera, Peter era de aquellas personas que prácticamente no conocían la envidia, además de ser realmente empático. El empresario lo quedó mirando sin entender — ¡ay perdón! Pero se que tuviste algo con Charles — dijo apenado mientras susurraba, quizás no era un buen tema y él era el rey de hablar cosas inoportunas en los peores momentos.

— Dios eso fue hace años — Logan se golpeo la cara abochornado — ya lo superé hace tiempo, solo somos buenos amigos — dijo apenado, no entendía como él mocoso sabía de su vida, pero era mejor terminar con aquellas ideas erróneas cuando antes.

— Okay

— Okay

Logan acortó la distancia entre ellos, Peter se sintió acorralado contra la muralla, quizás el tequila aun no se iba de su sistema, a la mierda el pastel, si podía comerse semejante filete.

Sin esperar mucho más se empinó hasta pasar sus brazos detrás del cuello de Logan, el empresario lo apretó con más fuerza, levantándolo del suelo, mientras el joven médico pasó sus piernas con sus caderas, sus bocas se comían con desesperación.

Jadeaban mientras se besaban otra vez, ya ni siquiera recordaban que tenían cosas que hacer, apariencias que mantener. Ahora solo les importaba una jodida cosa, y no estarían listos hasta suplir aquella necesidad, era como si sus vidas dependieran de ellos, era como estar muerto de sed en el desierto, encontrando una jodida fuente de agua, querer beberse todo de una puta vez sin pensar más allá, solo querían caer en el vorágine, dejarse llevar por el deseo, acallar sus mentes y solo sentir éxtasis.

Como pudo Logan lo llevó hasta uno de los diminutos cubículos, la puerta ni siquiera cerraba bien, pero en ese momento no les importaba, ni siquiera estaban pensando en que alguien más podría entrar al baño, ellos sólo querían follar, eran como dos jodidos animales en celo, no había raciocinio entre ellos, solo deseo.

Gemían mientras no dejaban de besarse, no había palabras, de haber, sobrarían. Estaban cegados por el deseo y la pasión, la ropa les sobraba, necesitaban acabar con aquellos centímetros que alejaban sus cuerpos.

No tenían control, no querían esperar, no había que pensar, sólo que actuar. Peter se aferró aún más fuerte al cuerpo de Logan, estaba seguro que sus uñas se habían clavado, que grandes y rojizas marcas cubrirían la espalda del mayor, su cara quedó justo en cuello del empresario, su boca se dedicó a jugar en aquel lugar.

Mientras el mayor se aproximaba al interior de Peter, lo preparó de forma fugaz, no quería esperar más, ni siquiera supo como logró ponerse un preservativo, agradecía tener experiencia en aquello, pues sinceramente, lo había hecho en tiempo récord.

Jugueteo en su entrada, quiso ser un caballero gentil, no quería dañarlo, no de esa forma. Pero ante la desesperación y reclamos del mayor, terminó entrando de una buena vez, de una sola estocada hasta el final, Peter mordió con fuerza su cuello ante aquel repentino movimiento.

Pero no esperaron, las embestidas eran profundas con un ritmo particular, Peter se sentía más que lleno, no pensaba solo se deshacía en gemidos poco decorosos.

Ambos sentina los temblores, sabían que estaban prontos a llegar al final, había sido realmente rápido, pero no se quejaban, ya otra vez podrían aguantar más. Sus bocas se juntaron una vez más, sus lenguas jugueteaban con rebeldía, no había tranquilidad en sus movimientos, solo desesperación, como si se estuvieran comiendo, devorando como dos viles demonios que se despedazan y queman, que urden y se hunden.

Un orgasmo los dejó sin pensar, se habían perdido en sus propios mundos, habían sido quemados, absorbidos por aquel sentimiento que nunca antes habían experimentado, podrían morir y no les importaría, todo había perdido importancia, se sentían nublados, apenas podían enfocar, quizás ni siquiera tenían la fuerza suficiente para enfocarse en poder respirar.

— ¡¿Qué mierda?! Olvidaron el pastel — se separaron de golpe ante aquellas palabras de una voz ya conocida.

— ¡Hijo! — un gruñido — ¿Qué acabo de ver? — no se podían mover, no sabían que decir o que hacer — ya luego tienen mucho que explicar.

— ¡Cierren la jodida puerta!

— Usen condón

— Y una habitación

Peter soltó una risa mientras Logan estaba más que avergonzado, querían huir, no podría volver a ver a su amigo y su esposo, ni a los mocosos que los acompañaban, era todo surreal.

— Bueno, no te quedaste con Charles — su voz fue un ronroneo — pero al menos puedes tener a su hijastro — le guiñó un ojo de forma seductora.

Logan pudo notar en que se había, y no se quejaba, quizás eso era lo que le faltaba a su vida, lo que tanto tiempo esperó.


End file.
